


Not just a peck on the cheek

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble Collection, Kissing, Multi, Photography, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-04
Updated: 2005-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not just a peck on the cheek

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://huzzlewhat.livejournal.com/profile)[**huzzlewhat**](http://huzzlewhat.livejournal.com/), [](http://impactbomb.livejournal.com/profile)[**impactbomb**](http://impactbomb.livejournal.com/), [](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/profile)[**maelithil**](http://maelithil.livejournal.com/), [](http://minim-calibre.livejournal.com/profile)[**minim_calibre**](http://minim-calibre.livejournal.com/), [](http://notpoetry.livejournal.com/profile)[**notpoetry**](http://notpoetry.livejournal.com/), [](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/profile)[**rubynye**](http://rubynye.livejournal.com/), [](http://sister-wolf.livejournal.com/profile)[**sister_wolf**](http://sister-wolf.livejournal.com/), and [](http://siviusx.livejournal.com/profile)[**siviusx**](http://siviusx.livejournal.com/), who asked and found out just how suggestible I really am.

The first time Tim sees it happen, he drops the binoculars. Only the strap saves them from a really, really long fall.

The second time, he just stares, bracing his elbows on the roof edge so his hands won't shake.

The third time, he has a camera, and he can capture it -- Batman, cowled and dark as a shadow, pinning Robin against a wall in a splash of yellow cape and kissing him, devouring him, wrapping them both in black swirls of fabric that hides even Robin's ecstatic face.

By the time they're hidden, Tim is out of film.

* * * * *

Catwoman doesn't have to purr, "Boy Wonderrrr" like that. Or keep saying his name. Or touching him there. He's tied up, and if Batman is in the Batplane, that's one good use of the bright yellow cape, anyway, because of course Batman can spot him on the roof of this stupid leash company.

Though it might be better to get out of the jingly collar before he shows up.

Catwoman tugs on the leash and pulls him closer -- another minute, and he'll have his hands free -- and kisses him. She tastes like weird, sweet mint. Catnip, maybe.

And she purrs.

* * * * *

Tim has gotten used to the idea that people can hide in shadows in yellow, green and red, but it takes a lot of concentration to accept that it's possible to hide in fire-engine red.

Robin pushes his hat off to run his hand through the kid's hair, and -- well, he could dye his hair, but red -- works.

Tim takes a couple of pictures of them kissing, because they're holding mostly still now, and he needs to ID the other guy.

When the kid in red puts his hand down Robin's shorts, Tim blushes and goes to look for Batman.

* * * * *

Batgirl's really pretty and really dangerous. Dick's not sure which is better. She's also old, but not a grown-up. But she mostly thinks he's still just a little kid.

The next thing should be "And I'll show her what's what!" except it's not, because he always manages to say the wrong thing or do something really childish exactly when she's looking.

But after that last fight when he tried to kiss her, she must have known he was going to do it and she didn't run away. She just blushed a lot.

Maybe he's finally getting old enough for her.

* * * * *

It's really too bad that Grandma Drake lives in Metropolis instead of Gotham. In Gotham, Tim could tell himself he's waiting for Batman at midnight, on the roof, instead of just bored.

Someone screams up the block and Tim looks. A lady falling. Someone catches her --

Except that was definitely not Superman-colors. Not with that much yellow.

Robin? In Metropolis?

He lands on the next roof over with the lady, and she kisses him. Tim's heart skips a beat, and he wonders who she is.

Then blue, blurring onto the rooftop. Superman. When Tim blinks, all three of them are gone.

* * * * *

When Dick has been with Kory and then goes home to Gotham, he feels like he has afterimages like coming in out of the sun to a dark room. It makes him hug her more tightly when they're together. It's so cold without her, and she is soft and warm. She always smells a little like sunlight. Her mouth is spicy, inhuman in the best and sweetest way.

The taste of her lingers on the back of his tongue when he's flying over the familiar streets. If she could fly with him, there, it would be too bright, and too perfect.

* * * * *

At first, Tim thinks the film had gotten messed up in his camera, and he's worried about it. Sure, he can talk his dad into buying him another, or just dip into his allowance, but it'll be a pain in the neck.

Then he goes back and looks again. The blur is only in part of the pictures, yellowish reddish orangeish, but it changes shape and size a little -- almost as if it followed the rules of perspective. And Robin's not blurred, which is weird, because the framing on all the shots isn't the same.

Tim throws the pictures away.

* * * * *

If Dick weren't used to it, it would be disconcerting to be looked at by someone who's simultaneously studying absolutely everything about him and completely prepared to spring into action to do something unrelated to him.

It's the most reassuring thing about Superman. His body feels too warm, even through the armor on the Robin suit. Like baking in the reflected sun, maybe.

At first he's too delicate, as if a little lip-lock will break Dick. But then he relaxes, and gets more -- Super, until Dick's clinging to him and appreciating the hell out of someone too strong to break.

* * * * *

"No, don't follow her," Tim says under his breath. "Let Batman -- aw, man."

Catwoman's got her whip out -- Jason's not fast enough yet -- and she tangles him up in it and whispers something to him that makes him laugh. When he smiles, bright and dangerous, he looks like Dick, even to Tim.

Jason leans forward to kiss her first. She runs her claws through his hair and over his bare thighs. Tim hears him gasp and sees the welts rise.

Dick would --

Jason laughs again and kisses her, open-mouthed and hungry.

It distracts her long enough for Batman to arrive.


End file.
